My True Love Gave To Me
by Cady James
Summary: David returns for Christmas and tries to get Olivia back.


Title: My True Love Gave To Me.

Author: Cady James.

Rating: ADULT.

Chapters: 1.

Categories: Friendship, Holiday, Humor, Romance.

Pairing: Olivia Benson and David Haden.

Characters: Olivia Benson, David Haden, John Munch, Odafin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, Nick Amaro, Don Cragen.

Summary: David returns and tries to get Olivia back.

Author Notes: Inspired by the Christmas song, "The Twelve Days of Christmas." Note: The "Bombshell" dress makes a re-appearance. Enjoy the imagery. And, yes, Amanda's thoughts in the scene with the dress are actually my thoughts about Mariska Hargitay's beauty. Also, there's a bit that was inspired by a photo that Kelli Giddish tweeted. Disclaimer: _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ does not belong to me; neither do the characters. They belong to NBCUniversal and Dick Wolf, and one of the most amazing casts ever assembled on television. And, of course, I don't own the rights to "The Twelve Days of Christmas." That belongs to other people.

SVUSVUSVU

**DECEMBER 9, 2012**.

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUADROOM**.

The entire squad had been working a rape case that first occurred on the first of the month. Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins were called to Mercy where a young woman, in her early twenties, had told the doctors when she came in, that she had been raped. Both detectives had talked to her that day and got her story. The next day, though, when Olivia went with her primary partner Nick Amaro, they discovered that the victim had escaped out a backdoor.

They had tracked down her rapist, only to discover he never raped her. The man, who was a couple years younger than the supposed victim, told the detectives of the SVU that the two were studying and he accidentally fell asleep on her and she got up quickly, and nearly knocked him to the floor. He grabbed at her to stop himself from falling, and she ran out, screaming that he raped her.

A week later, after comparing his DNA with the sample found in the victim's rape kit, the SVU detectives discovered that it wasn't a match, and the young man was free to go. However, the rape kit did prove that the woman had had sexual intercourse, whether willingly or not, with someone. Later that day, while questioning one of the woman's friends, Detectives Munch and Tutuola, tracked her down.

After questioning her, they discovered that the guy she had been studying with had been hitting on her and she just wanted to get back at him. She had had sex with some random guy she had been in a bar the night before and it was consensual. The woman's father, who was also her lawyer, came in and informed the detectives that since his daughter was not under arrest, she was leaving.

Captain Cragen informed him and they were going to charge her with filing a false police report, but he found a way around that, saying that she could have believed that the young man was kind of a perverted and tried to put the moves on her, thus making her think he was trying to rape, or assault her. Cragen said he'd be consulting the ADA on that, and the father and daughter left.

The next day, Cragen was in his office, trying to get a hold of Rafael Barba, their current ADA. So far, he wasn't having any luck. Olivia and Nick, exasperated as well, about Barba being MIA, walked into the office.

"Still nothing?" Nick inquired. Cragen shrugged and hung up the phone.

"Should we be worried that we can't find our only ADA?" Liv asked, slowly moving to sit down on the sofa that was against the wall.

"I've left several messages with his aide and secretary. They haven't been able to tell me anything about his whereabouts or if he even knows about my messages," Cragen answered and sat down. "We need to make sure Ms. Dennison, or her family, doesn't file charges against Mr. Webster. He's only guilty of being overwhelmed by schoolwork and being a nineteen year old male. But, we need an ADA to talk to."

"Whatever happened to those other two ADAs we had? Novak and Cabot?" Nick asked.

"Alex went back to Africa for a little while," Olivia responded and got a look from both men. "She's one of my closest friends; we keep in touch. Casey's been dealing with some family stuff and is still trying to build up her credibility by trying other kinds of cases. I've talked to her, too, a few times."

Cragen was about to respond when he spotted someone, other than Barba, heading toward his office. "Uh, I think we got a different lawyer," he stated and nodded his head toward the window. Both Nick and Olivia looked out to see David Haden coming closer.

Olivia went still. This would be her first time in the same room as David since their breakup. Neither one of them had wanted to break up, and it was kind of a sad ending to an amazing whirlwind romance. She missed him a lot and tried to call him ever once and awhile, trying to remain on friendly terms with him. Even during the case that involved murdered escorts, high profile clients, and Cragen being framed for murder, Liv swore up and down that David, who had been Paula Foster's superior and had been on wiretaps, hadn't done anything wrong and was a good man. But, in her heart, she was furious with him. Did he know what was happening? Did he know certain information while he was seeing her? Was he put in the SVU, and subsequently the Conviction Integrity Unit, on purpose? Was their romance, and trust in each other, even real, or did he use her to learn things about her unit? In her head, Olivia had concocted this conspiracy to explain away everything, not realizing that in doing so, she was making the situation, and her emotions, worse.

Nick watched all the emotions and feelings – including anger, pain and heartache – flow over his partner's face. He had known about their relationship from the beginning. It had been the first time, since meeting her, that he had actually seen Olivia Benson happy. Her former partner's departure had left her depressed, closed off, and distrusting of anyone new. Then, David Haden came into their world, and soon after, Nick was seeing a different side to her. She had tried to hide it, but he could tell, just by her change in demeanor, that she was happy. That same depression and reservation came back when David had been involved in the Omar Pena case and then became head of the CIU.

Olivia tore her gaze away from David and looked at Nick, a worried and pained look marked on her face. She wasn't sure about this situation. He put his hand on her arm and looked into her warm brown eyes, trying to reassure her that it would be okay.

David walked into Cragen's office and closed the door and extended a hand to him. "Good morning, Captain. How are you?"

Cragen moved around his desk and shook David's hand. "I'm okay. I thought you resigned."

"I did, but Barba's been consulting with me on things and had to take a recent leave of absence. His wife's caner came back; he wants to spend time with her," David answered.

"Give him my regards."

"I will." David turned his attention from Cragen to the two detectives standing to his left. He reached a hand to Nick. "Detective Amaro, good to see you."

"Thank you," Nick shook David's hand and looked at him, confused.

David stood there for a moment before moving his hand in Liv's direction. "How are you, Li… Detective Benson?"

Olivia took a breath and slowly shook his hand, feeling the instant spark of feelings between them in that simple touch. "I'm… okay."

Cragen watched the interaction with perplexity. Nick seemed to understand what was happening, but he certainly didn't. "Am I missing something here?"

The three of them looked in his direction; David and Liv still technically holding hands. When Cragen indicated their hands, they pulled away instantly and tried to look everywhere but at each other.

"It's nothing, Captain," Liv assured him.

He took a moment to look at the three of them and wondered what they were hiding. He was tired of the people around him keeping secrets. Then, he shook himself out of the past and focused on the case. "Have you been made aware of this case, Counselor?"

"Yes, I have. Their defense is that Ms. Dennison thought she was under attack and screamed rape. I looked into her past and a few things have popped up; including a similar situation between her and another study partner back in high school. The boy had a crush on her and wasn't very popular. Charges were dropped and they chalked it up to teenage behavior. Ms. Dennison acts like she's a rich princess who gets back at the unpopular crowd because she doesn't like them. We're here to show her that beauty and popularity mean nothing in an adult world," David explained. "I'll be issuing that arrest warrant."

Cragen nodded and looked at his two detectives. "Benson and Amaro will be at your disposal when you're ready to make the arrest."

"Thank you."

Olivia and Nick walked out, preparing for when the warrant was issued. David hung back and talked to Cragen behind closed doors.

A little while later, he walked out and noticed Olivia was no longer at her desk. He nonchalantly walked out of the squad room and scoped the place out before finding her by the vending machines and approached her.

"Olivia?"

The detective, who was about to pick up her bag of cheese crackers out of the machine, froze in her spot. _This wasn't happening again_. She slowly looked up at him; her warm brown eyes pleading for him not to do this, right here in public.

"Can we talk… somewhere?" he asked, his blue pools begging for her to listen to him.

"We shouldn't do this here. You're working my case," Liv spoke, surprised that her voice sounded kind of crackly.

"I just want to talk to you, please?"

Olivia stood there and looked around; wondering if this was a good idea. Why did he have to do this now? But, she realized, that there wasn't a better time to have this conversation. If he wanted to have this conversation in their off-hours, that would seem like a date to her… and given her feelings for him, and the way he seemed to be looking at her, things would get intimate rather quickly.

This was as good a time as any. She nodded toward a private conference room; completely ignoring the crackers that she no longer had an appetite for.

The two walked into the room and David closed the door and reached to grab Liv's hand. "Liv, I miss you."

Olivia sighed, trying to shake off the nerves she was feeling. His soft voice always seemed to make her weak. But, this was not the time for it. She was in the building where she worked, these were business hours, and this was completely wrong on so many levels. "David, please don't do this. Not now. We're supposed to be working, and you're supposed to issue an arrest warrant. I can't do this right now."

She tried to pull away from him and move toward the door, but David wouldn't let go. "Hey, I know. I just… Look, I never wanted to break up with you, you know that! I still want to be with you. Please, Livvy… I know I'm working this case with you now, but I want us to have another chance. Please?"

"I know our breakup was mutual; I didn't like it, either. But, you stopped talking to me. And, we had a shot, there, when you resigned… and, nothing. Now, we're back to this conflict and you want me?!" She asked at him, ripping her hand out of his grip and turned to face a window for a moment, trying desperately to compose herself before turning back around.

"I'm sorry. If I talked to you, I would miss your voice. Maybe I should have talked to you after I resigned, but I didn't and I'm sorry. But, this is now. Do you know how hard it was when Barba asked me to help out? Facing you again…" David paused and sighed. He moved close to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Livvy, I've been married and was in love with my ex-wife. But, the way I feel about you… There's something about you that I can't, and don't, want to get over." He slowly pressed his lips softly against hers, feeling her lips quivering against him.

Olivia wanted to wrap herself around him and shut the world out forever, but then realized they couldn't do this. And, making up like this couldn't happen quickly. There was still a lot to work through. She gently pushed him away and tried to keep the emotion out of her voice. "You can't do this, David. You can't just call me 'Livvy' and kiss me and tell me you miss me and expect that everything will be okay again. We're working together and need to focus on that. And, you're going to have to try and make it up to me. Okay?" She didn't wait for a response before moving past him and walking out the door, grabbing her abandoned cheese crackers along the way.

Later that day, David reviewed some more information on the woman and issued the arrest warrant and got it signed by a judge before letting Cragen, Nick, and Olivia know. They arrested Ms. Dennison for filing a police report. The next day was a Monday and she went through arraignment. Given the judge's busy schedule and the upcoming holidays, the court date wasn't until after the beginning of the New Year. But, the kicker was that, because of her family's social standing and money, Ms. Dennison was released on her own recognizance and was ordered to stay in the state of New York.

For the next couple days, the detectives and David were filling out paperwork and investigating past events regarding Ms. Dennison. David was still trying to figure out a way to get Olivia back. On Wednesday night, after listening to a Christmas song on the radio, he finally got an idea and went online.

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 13, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**1:00 PM.**

The detectives of the SVU had filed all paperwork, for the time being, and moved onto other cases. It was basically becoming a slow day. Olivia was at her desk, trying to figure out what she wanted for a late lunch; Munch and Fin were about ready to check up on a domestic violence report; Nick and Amanda were arguing over a possible child neglect case. A young parcel delivery man came into the squad room.

"Detective Olivia Benson?" he inquired to the room.

Liv looked up from an online menu upon hearing her name. "That's me. May I help you?"

The man approached her desk and set a medium-sized brown shipping box on her desk and put a clipboard in front of her. "Sign for the package, please." Olivia signed her name on the dotted line and handed the clipboard back. "Happy holidays, Detective," he stated and walked away.

Olivia looked confused at the box before her. She hadn't purchased anything and she doubted her lunch, that she had been wishing would appear before her, was in the box.

"What is it, Liv?" Fin asked from his desk.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's food, but… I didn't order anything," she answered, perplexed. The return address was the name of a local gift shop. She decided to stop wondering, and grabbed the box. With the aid of a box cutter, Liv was able to open the sealed package. She moved aside some bubble wrap and lifted out a bubble-wrapped object. Her curiosity bugged her even more and she quickly undid the protective plastic barrier to reveal a twelve-inch painted glass pear tree with a tiny little partridge sitting on top. A folded-up piece of paper was taped to it.

She pulled it off and opened it.

"_On the first day of Christmas…"_

It wasn't a hand-written note, but Olivia smiled as she realized who the gift was from. The tree looked expensive for such a small object, but it was so beautifully painted and adorable. Did David really think buying her a partridge in a pear tree would be the way to her heart?

"It looks like a tree. Who the hell is giving you a tree?" Fin asked, wandering over to her desk to try and sneak a peek at the card or the return address sticker. Olivia hid the card, even though she knew David's name wasn't on it. But, the return address on the box offered nothing but the name of the gift shop. She saw his face look disappointed. "Who gave it to you?"

"Fin, I love you, but that's none of your business. He isn't a bad guy, so there isn't a need to worry or investigate… And, I swear to God, I will kill you if you try," Liv answered.

He walked away and everyone else chose not to get into it with her, knowing her response would end up the same way. Olivia slipped the card into her pocket and placed the tree carefully back into its box. As she went to throw out the bubble wrap, she thought about calling David, but realized that one little tree didn't solve anything. He had to try harder.

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 13, 2012.**

**DAVID HADEN'S RESIDENCE.**

**9:00 PM.**

David had called the delivery service and they confirmed that the package did get to Olivia. He wondered by she hadn't called him yet. He didn't know if she liked the gift, didn't like, or was confused by it. He told the gift shop employee what he wanted the card to say, and told them not to leave his name. Maybe Olivia didn't know it was him.

He had searched for the perfect gift for her. The first idea was a plastic toy-like pear tree that played the song "The Twelve Days of Christmas" when a button was pressed. That seemed too cheesy for someone like Olivia Benson. Finally, one website showed a glass pear tree that was beautifully painted, and had a tiny glass partridge attached to it. It was perfect.

As the day had progressed and Olivia hadn't responded to him, he needed to come up with a plan. After trolling online again, David found the perfect place to shop. He grabbed his coat, wallet and keys and headed out the door, in hopes that the place was still open.

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 14, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**7:30 AM.**

Olivia had gotten up early and decided to go into work early. Despite not being ready to deal with, and giving into, David, she accepted his gift and placed it on the desk in her bedroom. She had fallen asleep staring at it in the darkness. It was pretty and one of the sweetest gifts she had ever received in her life.

She walked into the nearly empty squad room as two graveyard shift officers finally made their way out for the day. The day shift had barely begun to filter in and many desks were empty. All of the main SVU detectives – Munch, Amaro, Amanda, Fin, and Captain Cragen – had yet to come in.

Liv approached her desk and found a small box sitting on her desk. It was a shiny blue box with ice-blue trimming and a bow to match. She set her coffee and bags down and looked around. No one seemed to pay attention to her and she wondered if another deliveryman had sent it, even though it was early in the morning.

She sat down and carefully untied the pretty bow and lifted up the lid. A white folded paper was taped to the top inside of the lid and she pulled it off, opened it up and read it. This time it was hand-written in David's handwriting.

"_On the second day of Christmas…_

_I hope you liked the first day's gift._

_I will keep doing this if you still_

_Won't give me another chance."_

Again, he didn't sign his name. She set the card down and moved the cotton batting aside and picked up the delicate white glass Christmas tree ornament of two white doves stuck together. The little card attachment said they were called "The Two Turtledoves."

Olivia smiled and started to tear up. These gifts were amazing and pretty. She was about the place it back into its comfy cotton cradle when she looked over at the Christmas tree in the corner of the squad room. Each squad was doing a toy drive this year and they were going to bring homeless families and children, and kids from group homes to the station for a huge intra-squad Christmas/Holiday party. The tree was decorated with Christmas ornaments and ornaments celebrating all other religions' holidays, including Hanukkah for Munch and his Jewish brethren.

Liv stood up and brought the ornament to the tree and hung it carefully on a branch. The bottom of the ornament rested on top of another branch so it looked like the birds were nestled in the tree. She smiled at it and moved back to her desk. The card, batting and box were placed in a drawer, just as Amanda and Fin came strolling in, the Captain behind them.

"You're here early," Cragen stated as the two other detectives went to their respective desks. "Is anything happening?"

"No, not really. I just woke up early and decided to come in," she replied.

"Expecting anymore presents today, Liv?" Fin inquired.

"Well, I wasn't really expecting one yesterday, Fin. That was a surprise. And, if you must know, yes, I did get a present today. No, I'm not going to tell you what it is and when I got it," she answered him and turned back to the DD-5s that still needed to be done.

"Sex?" Amanda asked, arching her eyebrow. Both men and Olivia quickly looked at her. "Well, I mean, come on! You are a beautiful woman; it's near the holidays… I'm sure every man wants to be with you right now."

_Not every man, just one_, Liv thought. But, she wasn't ready to say anything. Besides, David was still working a case with them. Like the way it was before, them being together was a conflict of interest. She shrugged. "It wasn't sex, Rollins. It was a real present from a… from someone."

No one mentioned anything after that. Even when Nick and Munch came in, Fin and Amanda said nothing about yesterday's gift. Nor did they ask if she got anything else.

Around lunch, Liv went to the cribs and pulled out her phone and began to text to David. _"Got ur present. Thank u. Not ready to deal w/ u yet."_

It only took a moment, after she sent the message, to get a reply back. _"Then, I'm going 2 keep going till u do. What did u do w/ the 1__st__ 1?"_

She smiled and wondered if she should tell him the truth; the tree was in her bedroom and she stared at it until she had fallen asleep. No, Olivia didn't want to boost his ego right now. She was starting to enjoy this too much and couldn't wait for the next gift. _"It's home. 2day's is in the Xmas tree wrk. Nobody was in yet, so I hung it up. They don't know what it is."_

"_UR not going 2 take it home and hang it on ur tree?"_ David texted her.

"_Funny. I don't have one."_ She replied back.

"_Now, that's a crime, Detective."_ She went to laugh when she heard someone calling her name in the squad room.

"_Being called. Later."_ She left their chat and slipped her phone into her pocket before heading back to work.

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 15, 2012.**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S RESIDENCE.**

**9:00 AM.**

Olivia had a free weekend and had decided to go shopping for food, dust her apartment, do some work at home, and even go into work for a little while just to be social. She wasn't sure how David's gift would come. If she followed the song correctly, today was Day Three. That meant three French hens.

During a shower, Liv had pondered how he was going accomplish that. Surely, David wasn't actually going to send her three live hens from France… or as food.

As she relaxed in front of her television and watched the weather while eating cereal, her phone buzzed. She picked it up off the coffee table and unlocked it. The message revealed it was a video. Olivia opened it.

The video was an animated thing featuring three French hens dancing, followed by two flying turtledoves and a partridge flying about a pear tree while the song played. Then a text message followed, _"Anything yet?"_

She laughed at his third gift and started texting. _"What r u going 2 do 2morrow? Send me a message of 4 calling birds or send something 2 my home?"_

The phone buzzed and a new image appeared. _"R u working?"_

"_No. Weekend is off."_ She texted back.

"_So, why won't u give me a chance this weekend?"_

Olivia sighed and wondered why he had to bring that up. She was trying to be cute with him and he had to steer the conversation toward their… whatever they were. _"David… can we not do this? 3 days-worth of gifts won't compensate…"_

"_R u not understanding the concept of this song? It's not about the gifts. Listen to the song."_ David texted her and disconnected.

She sat there and realized that he was mad at her. He had been buttering her up with the gifts so far and it was softening her, but Olivia was deliberately holding him off to see how far he would go with this. Olivia didn't want him to stop and decided to text him and hoped he would answer back. _"Am I still getting my 4 calling birds 2morrow?"_

It took five minutes before he finally answered her. _"Yes."_

"_I'm sorry. I'm still trying 2 figure things out, ok?"_

"_Ok. I know I came on 2 strong b4. I just miss u, Livvy."_

Damn him for calling her that name. He knew better than to call her by his nickname for her. When they were dating, David knew that, by calling her "Livvy," Olivia would be wrapped around his finger and turn to mush. Not surprisingly, even in text, she was turning to mush. _"Stop calling me that. U know what it does 2 me. I miss u 2. I just want the presents!"_

She waited for a couple minutes before his message appeared. _"Okay, Livvy. __ 4 calling birds r coming ur way, 2morrow."_

"_Just as long as it isn't actual poultry."_

"_R calling birds poultry?"_

Olivia laughed out loud. She was falling fast for David Haden all over again. She wondered if she would make it all twelve days.

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 16, 2012.**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S RESIDENCE.**

**3:00 PM.**

Sunday had come and was already heading toward late afternoon and David still hadn't sent the four calling birds. There were no texts, tweets, or emails. No packages or phone calls. Nothing. She had texted him to tell him she was at home all day, just in case he sent something to the precinct. And still, no response back.

He had promised her a new present and she was all set and ready to accept one and was starting to feel hurt that one hadn't showed. Olivia started to wonder if he was actually getting four calling birds… whatever the hell a calling bird was. Maybe it was a talking bird… She hoped that David wasn't getting her a pet bird. She was never home long enough to take care of an animal.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She got up and opened it without even checking through the peephole. There was no one standing outside her; just a long brown box with a card taped on top.

She smiled and picked up the box, neglecting to see if the person was still on her floor, watching her. She kicked the door shut and locked it before moving to her couch and reading the card.

"_On the fourth day of Christmas…_

_I know you love candles, Livvy._

_I hope you love my gift._

_-David."_

It was another handwritten note and this time he had signed it. She set down the card and opened the box. It was a candleholder with a long stand on the bottom with four evenly-spaced brown birds perched on little stands. Their mouths were wide open for candles to sit it. The rest of the box held four green candles that smelled like Christmas trees.

Olivia tossed the box aside and place the candleholder on her coffee table. She unwrapped the plastic wrapping from the candles and placed each of them in the birds' mouths. She found some matches and lit all four of them and let the beauty and scent envelope her and the room.

She unlocked her phone and sent a text message to David. _Luv my present! Thank u. BTW, you're getting there…"_ No speedy response came.

Three hours later, Olivia was making an early dinner when her phone – sitting on the coffee table – beeped. She was in the process of making lasagna and paused is preparing it to go answer her phone.

David had sent a text back. _Sorry, took so long. Hanging w/ my kids. UR Welcome, baby… and I'm glad. You have a present coming 2morrow. Having it delivered 2 the precinct."_

"_5 golden rings… I like jewelry (hint-hint)."_

"_Well, my Love, ur going 2 luv this gift."_ David texted back.

Olivia smiled and brought her phone over to the kitchen so she could finish preparing the lasagna. _"Don't tease me, D. U know I hate it the teasing."_

Her phone beeped again. _"Sorry. I can't tell u what the gift is. It's a surprise."_

Liv was about to reply back when her phone beeped again. _"Might b off the phone 4 a while. Kids & I r going ice-skating. Chat later, k?_

She smiled at the thought of him ice skating with his kids. She had never met his kids but saw pictures of them while she was over David's place when they were dating. His son was the spitting image of him, while his daughter had some of his looks. David had said that his daughter was just like her mother, looks and all. It was sweet. _"Okay."_

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 17, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**10:00 AM.**

Olivia had come into work as blissful as could be. No one around her could understand why she was so happy, not even her partner. Nick Amaro was coming off of a weekend half-filled with work and much-needed time with his daughter. Maria had shuttled Zara to New York Saturday night and told Nick she was picking Zara up Sunday night. He was just plain tired. He understood that Olivia didn't really have anyone and didn't really work all that much when she came in for a little while on Saturday, so there was no way she could be tired.

Olivia noticed him staring at her and she glanced away from her computer to look at him. "Can I help you with something, Nick?"

"How was your weekend?" he inquired, wanting to pry into the reason behind her chipper attitude.

"Eventless. Went grocery shopping, watched TV, did some work, relaxed… That's it. Why?" She replied.

"Well, you seem upbeat for a Monday morning, and you usually aren't happy. Just wanted to know why… And, considering that David Haden has returned…"

Liv's happy mood faded and it showed in her eyes when she glared at him. "You're not doing this again, Nick. I'm tired of it."

He saw the mood change in her and it occurred to him that her happiness was because of David. The only time she had ever gotten defensive with him was about David, and then Brian Cassidy during the World War Three known as Delia Wilson v. Bart Ganzel. Since Cassidy hadn't shown his face since then, and David had, Nick knew it had to be David.

He remembered that the gift Olivia had received last week came just after David showed up. And, so far, nothing else had appeared… that he knew of.

Nick smirked and was about to get up to go get some coffee when Amanda came into the squad room, fresh off of a domestic violence report, and placed a silver jewelry box on Liv's desk.

"A delivery guy asked me to give this to you. He asked for your name at Security and since I was coming in, I told him I'd take it to you. First, a tree, and now, jewelry? Must be some guy?" Amanda stated and went to her desk. Nick took a seat and tried to watch, out of the corner of his eye, what the gift was.

Olivia knew it wasn't a ring because the box was bigger. She slid the white ribbon and read the label on the box and gasped. David bought her jewelry from _Cartier_? Her eyes were wide and expectant as she opened the box to reveal a gold bracelet. There were five gold rings linked together and the end rings were attached to a delicate gold link chain. She lifted it out and noticed something written on the one-inch clasp bar. Her name was etched into it.

David had the bracelet of five gold rings from _Cartier_ was made especially for her. Tears formed in her eyes; there were no words to describe how she felt. She knew the bracelet had cost a lot of money, plus more because of the personalization… It wasn't just any bracelet with someone's name on it, though. This bracelet had the name "Olivia Benson" etched into it. It was made for her.

"You okay, Liv?" Nick and Fin asked at the same time.

She looked up and then quickly placed the bracelet in the box and slid the box into a drawer in her desk. "Yeah," Liv replied and wiped her eyes free of the tears. "I'm fine. Just got a bracelet, is all."

"One guess who from…" Nick muttered and instantly regretted it when he saw her face. She wasn't angry or glaring at him; it was genuine hurt on her face. She grabbed her phone, got up, and headed off into the cribs.

Fin watched and looked at Nick. "What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Nick responded and held his hands up in a defensive position.

"Yeah, right," Fin countered and headed to Liv's desk and opened the drawer she had stuck the box in. He saw the label and opened up the box to reveal the personalized bracelet, with the etched part pointing up. The light hit it and he could make out the letters of Liv's name. "Whoa! It's a bracelet from _Cartier's_ with Liv's name printed on it. This thing must've cost a fortune!"

Amanda wandered over and looked at it. "Wonder who gave it to her," she inquired and both of them looked at Nick.

He wanted to smirk and tell them, but after his partner's reaction to his muttering, he decided against it. Nick shrugged and decided to get back to work. "Who knows…? Maybe she's seeing someone…," he lied and began typing on the keyboard.

Fin placed the bracelet back in the box and placed it back in the drawer and closed it. Then, both he and Amanda went back to work.

Olivia was in the cribs and closed the door, making sure no one was around and, instead of texting David, she decided to call him.

A few rings later, he answered. "Hey, you. Did you get your present?"

"David… _Cartier_? And, my name printed on it? That must've cost a lot," she replied.

"So? It was for you. I wanted it to be special. And, you said you liked jewelry. I wasn't going to buy you five actual gold rings. Plus, a friend of mine works there, making personalized jewelry. I was just going to get you the bracelet, but I saw him and he asked if I wanted it personalized. Since, I wanted it to be special for you, and not be like any other bracelet, I said yes," David explained. "Do you like it?"

"Yes. I love it. Can't wear it during work, though. I don't want to have a run-in with a perp and break it. It's in my desk drawer right now. Seriously, I know the rest of the song… how are you going to top this?"

"I don't have to, if you would just give in now. If not, I have plans."

"I want to give in now, but I want to see what else will show up. This is fun," Olivia responded. "Please, keep going… for me?"

"Are you saying you want to be with me?" he inquired.

"I'm saying, I'm not allowing you any physical contact with me, but… I'm saying that we may have a future…," Liv told him, smiling bright. She was falling for him… hard.

She couldn't see him, but Liv could hear David's happiness in his voice. "That's good to know… I can make due with waiting seven more days."

Olivia heard the sound of footsteps approaching and quickly told David, "I have to go, okay?"

"Talk to you later," he stated and hung up."

Olivia hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket, just in time for Nick to appear in the doorway. She was hoping it was Fin, or someone who wasn't going to criticize her. Ever since the thing with Brian Cassidy, there was a tension between the two detectives regarding Olivia's life.

"What is it, Nick?"

"I'm not going to ask who you were talking to, but I just wanted to say sorry. If you have someone special in your life, no matter who they are, I should be happy for you. When you were with David before, you were happy for the first time since I met you. Whoever is sending you these two gifts is a great person; they're making you happy," Nick explained.

Liv got up and moved toward the door. "It's five gifts, so far, not two." She moved past him, exiting the crib and heading for the doorway that led to the squad room.

Nick caught on and moved to walk next to her. "Five?! There was the tree last week and now a bracelet. I don't remember any other gifts."

She stopped him at the doorway. "Besides the tree and the bracelet, there's a Christmas ornament that's hanging on the tree in the squad room, and no, I won't tell you which one it is; and then there was a video sent to my phone on Saturday, and candles delivered to my home yesterday."

"Wow, what kind of video?"

"Now, that would be too much information. Safe to say, it's not an adult video; it's a cartoon."

"David is an interesting man," Nick stated.

Liv softly glared at him before giving him a subtle, knowing smile and headed toward her desk. Nick paused and watched her walk. Even while walking, he could tell there was a spring in her step. His partner was in love with David Haden.

**TUESDAY, DECEMBER 18, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**12:00 PM.**

Olivia had spent the first half of the day wondering what David's gift would be. How was he going to transform "six geese a-laying" into a present? She knew he wasn't going to send her six live geese crapping out eggs, and delivering six eggs seemed kind of pointless and confusing…

By lunch, she was at a complete loss and just waited for David's gift to arrive. Her phone offered no messages, her computer only popped up random spam and assorted emails…

When she came back from lunch, Nick was standing by her desk. "What's going on?"

"Somebody sent you another gift," Nick stated and smiled at her.

Olivia moved to her desk and noticed it was a plastic toy with six geese on a red platform. She pressed the button in the corner and the contraption started to play "The Twelve Days of Christmas." The geese moved to the music until it came to the sixth day. When the lyric, "six geese a-laying" played, the geese butts opened and plastic egg – connected to the geese – popped out.

Everyone, including Olivia, started to laugh. The thing was stupid and childish, but it was so cute and funny. On any other day, David would know better than to send a gift like that to her; but it was Christmastime and he was having fun with her.

"Seriously, this is what he gets you?" Nick inquired softly into her ear, so the others wouldn't hear as they toy continued with the rest of the song.

Liv smiled and looked at him. "It's stupid, but it's cute. I like it, Nick."

"And, day two was two turtledoves… you said he sent you an ornament that you put on the tree… I saw that ornament earlier; it looks expensive," he told her.

Olivia lifted up her right arm and pulled back the sleeve to reveal the bracelet. "_Cartier_, Nick. I don't think the price really matters to him." She pulled down her sleeve and crossed her arms.

"All this to get you to like him again?"

"Oh, he knows I want him. I just want to see what he'll come up with next. Tomorrow is 'seven swans a-swimming.' He keeps surprising me."

"He loves you," Nick observed and watched Liv's face light up as she looked at him. "You love him, too."

"At first, I thought he would try to woo me another way… keep talking to me until I eventually give in. Then, he started the gifts. After the first few days, I wanted to keep holding him off… then he sent me candles and the bracelet…," Liv looked Nick in the eye. "Yeah, I love him. I haven't felt this way about someone since I was sixteen."

"Yeah, I was in love different times when I was that age, too," he replied.

"I was engaged at sixteen, Nick," she stated and nearly cracked up at the shocked expression that suddenly appeared on his face.

"Engaged?!" he shouted and got attention from the others in the room.

Fin narrowed his eyes at them. "Who's engaged?" he inquired and stared at Olivia. "You?"

"No, he just found out that I was engaged at sixteen," she answered, and watched a more subdued shock appear on Fin's face.

"I didn't know that," he stated.

Olivia looked at him, and it dawned on her that she never told anyone besides Casey Novak – during a conversation years ago – and Elliot Stabler about her brief engagement. "I thought you guys knew. I told Casey and Elliot… Anyway, it was short-lived and it was because I wanted to get away from my mother. After a fight with my mother, my relationship with him fizzled and we went our separate ways."

"So, who sent you this gift? There's no card… Is this some kind of one-on-one Secret Santa?" Munch asked.

"No, John, it's not a Secret Santa. That would imply that I've also been giving gifts, which I haven't. I know who it's from and I'm not telling right now," Liv answered and moved to turn off the toy, signaling that she was done answering questions about her possible love life. "Let's get back to work, okay?"

People moved away from her desk and went to their own. Liv sat down and placed the toy off to the side and grabbed her iPhone and texted David. _"Thanx 4 the toy __ Ppl seemed 2 enjoy it… tho they started asking Qs about who gave it 2 me."_

A few minutes, she got a text back. _"Just hold on a little while longer. 6 more days of gifts."_

"_How r u going 2 accomplish 7 swans a-swimming?"_

"_Focus on wrk. Leave that 2 me."_

"_Gotta get back 2 wrk, anyway. Don't disappoint."_ She texted and was about to slip the phone into her pocket when it buzzed again.

"_Never gonna happen again. Promise."_ He texted back to her and she smiled. Olivia hoped, with every fiber of her being, that he was right. She wanted to be with him, but didn't want to get hurt again. This was the downside of committing to a real relationship and loving someone… depending on them and falling so hard for them and then falling so far if it didn't last. Olivia just didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

**WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 19, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**8:00 AM.**

All of the insecurities about a committed relationship had faded the previous night after a nice soak in the tub, watching the fire, from the four calling birds candles, dance around and casting moving shadows along the tile of her bathroom wall.

Her experiences in the relationship department were limited, but Olivia knew there was something about the way she felt about David that different than anything she had ever experienced. Each day he was surprising her with the things he came up with for the Twelve Days of Christmas gifts. And, each day, she wondered how he could possibly top it or how he would figure out the next day's gift.

When Olivia came into the precinct on Wednesday morning, she discovered a blue envelope on her desk. No one seemed to ask her what it was, or what her gift was going to be today… which seemed odd to her, but she didn't care. It was nice to have a moment to herself. Or maybe, they didn't notice the envelope…

Liv sat down and silently opened the envelope, trying not to draw attention to herself. She pulled out a note and two tickets. Wondering what David had up his sleeve today, Olivia opened and read the note first.

"_Livvy,_

_Enclosed are two theatre tickets to a performance of 'The Nutcracker.' My daughter saw it a couple years ago and called the ballet dancers 'swans' because they were so graceful. So, instead of actual swans, I bought these tickets. One for you and one for a friend – not me. I want you to enjoy this with a friend, okay? The performance starts at nine tonight; dress up and a car will pick you and your friend up to take you to and from the performance. Enjoy._

_Love Always, David."_

She smiled brightly at his gift to her. When they had been dating before, Olivia had told him that one thing she had always wanted to do, but never could because of her job schedule, was go see a ballet. And, she had told him that one of her favorite ballets was "The Nutcracker." He had remembered that.

Now, she had to find someone to take… Liv doubted that the boys probably wouldn't want to go to a ballet; they were men. Cragen was a little more mature, but she didn't feel like asking her boss to go to a ballet with her. Too many questions would entail that invitation; questions she wasn't ready to answer. All that remained was Amanda…

She didn't know much about who Amanda was, really, as far as her likes and dislikes were. But, asking the blonde detective in front of everyone on this quiet morning would warrant too much attention that she didn't want.

And so, once again, Liv pulled out her phone and texted to Amanda. _"Busy 2nite?"_

Amanda's phone buzzed and she read her message and looked up at Olivia, confused. _"R U hitting on me or something?"_

Liv smiled and texted back, _"No, lol. Do u like the ballet?"_

"_I've actually never been to 1. Why?"_ Amanda texted.

"_I have 2 tickets 2 'The Nutcracker' 4 2nite. My fave ballet. U game?"_

The two women stared at each other for a while; Amanda wondered where Olivia had gotten tickets and why she was asking her, instead of one her closer friends. Maybe it was a bonding thing… The ballet wasn't really Amanda's thing, but she hadn't ever been to one before, and figured this could be her first time seeing a ballet. "The Nutcracker" was a famous one and people loved it, especially when it played at Christmastime.

Finally, she decided to answer the older detective. _"OK. What time?"_

Liv smiled at Amanda's acceptance and began typing. _"The performance starts 9, but we have 2 dress up & a car is meeting us my place 2 take us there."_

"_I don't have a dress that's appropriate 4 a ballet. Probably take my lunch & go shopping later. I can meet ur place around 7, ok?"_

For both of them to get off earlier than usual, they'd have to talk to Cragen. Liv dreaded it, because it meant questions about why and where she got the tickets on short notice… _"We're going 2 have 2 ask Cragen 2 let us go early…"_

"_Well, he's free 4 now. We can ask b4 the day begins…"_ Amanda looked up and both women nodded at each other. They both slipped their phones into pockets and stood up before heading toward Cragen's office together.

Nick, Munch, and Fin watched them walk together toward the boss's office. All three men glanced at each other, wondering what that was about.

Cragen was inside his office and saw both of his female detectives standing in the doorway. "Can I help you, ladies?"

Amanda and Liv headed inside and Liv closed the door. Amanda was waiting for Olivia to speak, but ended up hearing silence.

"I don't play '20 Questions.' Someone, speak?" he demanded.

Olivia nodded and decided to just go with it. "Captain, I got two tickets for 'The Nutcracker.' A… friend… gave them to me. They said I could take anyone, and I decided on Rollins, because I doubt the boys would want to go to a ballet and asking you would feel awkward… to me."

"It's not all that awkward to ask me. I do enjoy the ballet and 'The Nutcracker' is a wonderful one; I've seen it a few times over the years," Cragen replied. "And, yes, I doubt Munch, Fin, and Nick would be up to attending a ballet. Although, you'd probably have to ask them their opinions. So, what do you need?"

"The ballet starts at nine, and we need to get ready and a car is going to pick us up at my home, so… we both need to get off of work earlier than usual," the dark-haired detective explained. "I know I don't do this often, and I'm only going to ask this just this time. I've always wanted to see 'The Nutcracker.' So…?"

Cragen debated in his head. He didn't like letting his detectives out early on days that might be busy, and being in a quiet theatre meant that the two would have their phones off, out of respect. But, he knew, after fourteen years of working with Olivia Benson, that she never really left work early and took as much overtime as it took to get justice for a victim. This was a rare occurrence. He sighed as he made his decision. "Just be here tomorrow morning at your usual time. And, you won't be on-call tonight."

"Thanks, Captain," Amanda stated and headed out the door to do planning for some lunchtime shopping.

"Thank you, Captain," Liv echoed her friend's response and started for the door.

"Liv?" he called, making her stop and turn around. "Is the person who gave the tickets the same person who has been giving you all these other gifts?"

She froze where she stood. Why did he have to pry? "Um… yes, it is," he answered nervously.

"There was the first gift – the tree – then there was the bracelet and the toy yesterday with the song… So, who's your 'true love' that's giving you these things?"

"I prefer not to answer that, right now, Captain. Eventually, you'll know, but I just want this to be private at the moment," Liv responded and begged him with her eyes to just listen to her and not pry anymore.

He saw those brown eyes pleading for him to stop the questioning. He had an inkling of who the person was who was sending her gifts, and could see her becoming happier with every passing day. It was a side of Olivia he hadn't really seen before and it was nice. And, this particular person meant so much to her that she was desperate to keep it quiet for now. He needed to respect her wishes, no matter who the person was. The woman he thought of as a daughter, one of his senior detectives who had been through so much in her life, was actually in love.

Cragen smiled at her. "Dismissed. Have a great night," he told her.

Liv lit up and suppressed the sudden urge to hug him. "Thank you, Captain. Seriously," she stated and left the office with a spring in her step.

The men tried to question both Olivia and Amanda about what was going on, but neither woman answered them. Around lunch, Amanda left for an hour to pick out the perfect dress to wear to the ballet. Despite her mainly casual attire, Olivia actually had a selection of dresses to choose from; the beauty of working undercover wearing fancy dresses had its advantages.

Cragen let the women go at six, leaving the three men confused and hurt. They didn't know why Amanda and Olivia were leaving early and felt left out. Cragen told them it was none of their business. But, Nick couldn't let it go and decided to pry.

He headed into Cragen's office. "Does them leaving have anything to do with a gift Olivia received?"

"That's nobody's business but her own," Cragen informed him.

"I know who the man is that's been giving her the gifts," Nick stated.

"I kind of have my own idea, too, but Olivia doesn't want us to pry. All we need to know and care about is that she's happy with this person. When she was in here earlier, it was clear that this thing between her and who she's with is serious and private," Cragen explained.

"And, she's in love with him," Nick finished.

Cragen nodded his agreement and the shared the moment of knowing that their close friend and fellow detective had just possibly found the man she might be spending her life with.

"Get back to work, Nick."

The young detective left the office and closed the door on his way out.

Amanda had gotten dressed at her home and headed over to Olivia's apartment. She had chosen a dusty blue cocktail halter dress with an A-line skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees. Amanda had picked out matching pumps, a white silk wrap and white clutch. She had put her hair up in a sleek bun and added a little makeup and delicate jewelry. She hadn't been this dressed up since a policeman's ball down in Atlanta a few months before she moved up to New York City.

When arrived at Olivia's door and knocked, Amanda thought she would see her colleague all dressed up and ready, seeing as how it was just after seven and the car was picking up them at eight. The older detective answered the door with hair wrapped in a towel, dressed in a terry-cloth robe and absolutely no makeup on.

Even though Amanda was straight, she had to admit that, even like that, Olivia Benson was insanely gorgeous.

"Are you just going to stare at me, or are you actually going to come in?" Liv asked.

Amanda broke out of her thoughts and looked at her friend. "Sorry. You aren't even dressed yet?" she stated and stepped inside the apartment, letting Olivia close and lock the door.

"I had to help out a neighbor earlier. All I have to do now is just get dressed." She started to head to her bedroom and turned to face the blonde detective. "You look nice. I love that dress."

Amanda smiled and draped her wrap over Olivia's kitchen counter. "Thanks. It took me two seconds to find it. Haven't dressed up this nice since this policeman's ball I went attended about four months before coming here."

"I'll just be a few minutes," Olivia told her, pulling the towel off of her hair. Curly damp chocolate locks fell onto her robed-shoulders.

Amanda couldn't believe the thoughts going through her head. She was completely straight, yet seeing Olivia in this way kind of turned her on. How was that possible? Her lesbian thoughts were broken again, but it was the sound of a hairdryer that caught her attention.

She decided to escape those thoughts by looking around Liv's home. She had never been there before and sometimes wondered what Olivia went home to after work ended. This was it. Wood floors, soft color tones, unique little touches, and lots of candles… Everywhere Amanda looked, there were candles. They were various sizes, colors, shapes, and smells. That was something Amanda didn't know about her friend; Olivia liked… make that, loved candles.

Further snooping and she spotted a few framed images around the living space of Liv's apartment. One near the couch was Olivia, much younger, with a woman of similar facial features – Olivia's mother. Amanda knew the same image sat framed on Olivia's desk at work. The only family Amanda knew of was a troubled brother who had a couple kids and a fiancée. No mention of parents or any other family. Amanda had her troubled sister and mother, but she also had a whole extended family… that she rarely got to see. Maybe she'd ask Olivia about that later. Other frames held pictures of people from work. The two ADAs that Amanda had met early on – Alex Cabot and Casey Novak; Fin, Munch, Cragen, and even Nick and herself had their images in some. Then, there were a few others placed together on a shelf. They had photographs of Liv with another guy. He had a crew cut that age was receding and piercing blue eyes. Some images had his sleeves rolled up and Amanda spotted tattoos. Ex-boyfriend? That idea was nixed when she saw another photo of the mystery guy posing with Liv, Fin, and Munch.

Amanda remembered that Olivia had a partner before she and Nick came along. After a few conversations, she found out that his name was Elliot Stabler. This image was the first time that she was seeing his face. Most of the images, though, were of Liv and Elliot. She wondered how close the two had become. Twelve years of partnership could have turned into something… Yet, another question saved for later.

More snooping and she encountered a digital photo frame in a corner, almost hidden from view. The images looked like cell phone images, by the way some of the angles were. As the images passed by on the screen, Amanda realized who the man in the photos was. He was the former EADA and Bureau Chief of the Conviction Integrity Unit after the Omar Pena case. David Haden. These images were intimate in nature. One had Liv in the kitchen wearing what looked to be a man's blue dress shirt and tube socks… and no pants, with her hair tousled. Other images had the two holding the phone, or camera, while making out or giving each other little kisses.

Amanda hadn't known about them. Had they been dating this entire time? Given that he just showed up for a recent case… and now, Liv was receiving gifts and ballet tickets… More questions…

The bedroom door opened and Olivia emerged with her hair in big curls that were pulled into a low-set ponytail and curled around to rest on her right shoulder, with some strands loose, framing her face. Her dress was a strapless animal print that showcased her cleavage and her curves. It stopped at her knees. A black silk and lace wrap over shoulders made the sultry dress look a little more modest. She wore chocolate brown pumps, gold dangling earrings, and her _Cartier_ bracelet. Her makeup matched the dress, black eyeliner, mascara, brown shadow and mocha lip gloss... and a little hint of blush to her naturally beautiful skin.

Amanda literally stood still and just stood there with her jaw dropping. Olivia, all dressed up, made even her turn to putty.

Olivia was watching her friend just stare and wondered why. She knew Amanda was straight, so why did it seem like the blonde was eyeing her like she wanted to devour her? "Amanda?" No response. "Amanda Rollins?"

Hearing her name, Amanda came out of her reverie and looked at her friend. "Sorry, I'm just… I don't get it."

Liv was confused. "Get what?"

Amanda shook her head. "I don't get how someone can be _that_ beautiful."

Liv sighed and laughed in disbelief. "Oh, please! Now, it sounds like you're hitting on me."

"Well, no, I just… You are beautiful, you have to know?" the blonde stated.

Olivia shrugged and looked at her phone before placing it in a black velvet clutch. "Wow, I took a while. The car will be here soon."

Amanda moved to grab her wrap and clutch. "Where did you get that dress?"

"I bought it at Macy's. It was close and I needed something on short notice for an undercover gig. My partner, at the time, and I went undercover as husband and wife to a swingers club. It was… interesting. Turns out, the crime we were investigating – the guy was beaten up by the boyfriend of a woman who the victim was seeing. Long story short, the woman and the boyfriend who beat the guy up weren't just lovers… they were twins," Olivia explained.

Amanda gasped. "As in: brother and sister?"

Liv nodded and laughed. "Yeah." They both cracked up. "Seriously, sometimes these cases can get weird. You've been here for a while and you've gotten to see some strange stuff. But, the stories I could tell you from being in this unit for over a decade… you'd laugh so hard, you'd probably die."

"Some of the cases we dealt with, down south, did get a little strange, too. Nothing like twincest, but… we had this guy who was having sex with his mother since he was eighteen. Time went by and she got older and sick. Apparently, she had died and he was still… having sex with her. But, then it wasn't enough and he was trying to replace her with another woman – elderly women. Over a year's time, he was with several of them until he forced himself on an eighty-year-old. She pressed charges. We went to arrest him…," Amanda paused and sighed. "He was in the middle of having sex with his mother's body. He was storing her to keep her fresh. All the cops, me included, who came to the house to get him, threw up. It was disgusting."

Olivia looked at her friend, with a look of shock and disgust on her face. "We don't arrest adults who have consensual sex, even if they are related, and I have no problem with older woman and younger men, but… wow!"

"Yeah. He didn't want to get off of her, nor did he want to leave her. Kept calling out 'mommy.' It was gross. And, some other older women came forward and wanted to press charges. One woman had broken her hip during the rape. He's going to be in prison until he's an elderly man," Amanda finished.

"We had a case that was similar… In the end, he was in bed next to his mother's dead body…," Liv responded.

"I don't know about other units, but we deal with some _very twisted_ people," Amanda quipped and both women nodded. At that moment, the buzzer of Olivia's intercom went off.

Liv pressed the talk button. "Who is it?"

"_I'm here for Olivia Benson. I'm your ride to the theatre."_ The male voice said.

"We'll be right down," Olivia replied and grabbed her keys. Amanda threw her wrap over her shoulders, letting both hands hang down in front of her. The older woman opened the door, letting the younger woman leave first. Olivia hit the lights, went through the door, and closed and locked it.

When they came out of the building, both were stunned to see a black limo waiting for them, a driver standing by the passenger side back door.

Amanda tore her eyes away from it to glance at Olivia. "This guy giving you gifts… if you don't want him anymore, can I have him?"

Liv shook herself from her wonderment. David was the perfect man; always surprising her. "No way. This one's mine… for good."

Both women got into the back seat of the limo and waited to be driven to the theatre.

After a moment of silence, Amanda decided to bring up some questions from the photos in Liv's apartment. "Can I ask you some questions?"

Olivia tensed up for a moment. She didn't like questions that pried into her personal life; which is what she assumed the oncoming inquiries would be. She was a private person, by nature and past experiences. Talking about her personal life to someone was, in her mind, the same thing as trusting them almost completely. And that was something Olivia Benson didn't do often.

"Yes," she answered, hesitantly.

Amanda sensed it and frowned. "You can say no, if you want. I'm not forcing you to answer me."

"It's fine. Unless it's about work, I usually get like this when people ask certain questions. Instinct," Liv replied. "Go ahead, ask."

"Well, while you were getting ready, I was just looking at the pictures you have around your apartment… amongst _all_ the candles…," Amanda started and got a slight chuckle from the woman sitting two feet away from her on the soft black velvet upholstery. "I know you have a brother and a niece, and I've seen the picture of your mother that you have on your desk and at home, but… you never talk about your family… or the rest of your family."

Olivia sighed and stared out the window, watching people walking by… shopping, walking to and from work, having fun… "Actually, he's my half-brother. We don't talk much… and he only has visitation privileges with his daughter."

"Okay, what about your mother, father… the rest of your family?" Amanda inquired.

"My mother died twelve years… falling down the steps to a subway platform outside a bar. She was an alcoholic… It started after she was raped in '67. Her rapist got her pregnant with me. My relationship with my mother is… it was complicated. She abused me, emotionally and sometimes even physically. I didn't know why until I was around eighteen. Didn't stop her drinking, though. My father, my mother's rapist… was Simon's father. He didn't rape Simon's mother; he was married to her. I only found out about Simon six years ago. I had Warner run a kinship analysis during this case we were working. And then, I found out that his father committed suicide about a decade earlier…" Olivia explained and looked down at the clutch in her hands. "The funny thing is… I know that our father raped other women – rapists usually do – but I don't know how many and if any children came out of those rapes. For all Simon and I know, we could have other siblings out there."

Amanda sat there stunned. She knew that her family life was sometimes screwed up and she knew a lot of families were screwed up, but… Amanda could not understand, nor wrap her mind around, the childhood and familial past that Olivia had. She was the very definition of a special victim. "But, what about the rest of your family?"

Liv glanced up at the closed partition between them and the driver and was thankful that he couldn't hear them. "I don't have one."

"What?"

"As far as I know, I don't have any other family. It's just me and Simon… and his daughter, of course. I only have one little memory of an aunt and cousin. They lived in this big brown house by a lake, or something. I remember that I was living there for a little while when I was a toddler. My only real memory is me playing with my cousin… I can't remember her name… Cassandra or Christina…? We were playing a sandbox and my mother and aunt were arguing. Then, my mom came over, picked me up and took me away. Never saw them again. I remember that there were no pictures of any family members in our home… the whole time growing up. I did manage to find one with my grandmother holding me when I was a baby. It's the only picture I have."

Amanda was silent; she didn't know how to respond to everything Olivia had just told her. What could she say to someone telling her they had no actual family? Besides Simon, Olivia was all alone in the world. "I don't know what to say," she said softly, more to herself than the woman sitting next to her.

"I've dealt with it since my mother's death. Between then and finding out about Simon, I was literally all alone," Liv replied, her voice starting to crack a bit.

Amanda felt bad for making a happy night into an emotional one. "Sorry that I upset you. If I had known, I wouldn't have asked."

"It's okay, really. I try not to think about it too much; just focus on work and my family in the SVU. You guys are all I have."

"Thanks. Anyway… moving on to a different question; different topic… Your former partner… did you two ever…? I've heard that you guys were close, and the amount of pictures you have of him in your apartment, I wanted to ask," Amanda inquired.

Liv started laughing; a complete 180 degrees from a couple seconds ago. "No, Elliot and I were never together… in a romantic sense, or a sexual one. He was… _is_ married. Even during his separation, we didn't do anything. I know a lot of perps, random witnesses, and even our own colleagues might say something or they assume something… but nothing ever happened. Honestly, yes, I did think about it… especially during his separation from his wife. But, he's my best friend and partner, at the time, and I had to leave those feelings behind. I didn't want to ruin what we already had. El and I occasionally flirted, but it was all in fun. He was my best friend and partner, hence why I have a lot of pictures of him. I was close with his family; watched all of his kids grow up. I was there when his wife gave birth to their fifth child inside an ambulance. I held Elliot's youngest son before he did. They were like my family, in a way," she explained.

"Okay, I get it. I've heard you guys talk about him before, and I've gotten a lot of information about it from people… but never saw his face until the pictures in your apartment. And, speaking of pictures… Are you… given recent events, and tonight… I saw that digital frame you had… Are the gifts you're receiving, and tonight's tickets, from David Haden? Is he your boyfriend?"

Olivia sighed and smiled. She knew this was going to come up eventually. She had begged Cragen earlier and got through it without saying David's name… and just hoped that Amanda would be the same. No such luck. "Those pictures are from last winter… early this year. We dated for a couple months and broke up in March. This is really the first time, since we broke up, that I've seen David. And, yes, these gifts are from him. We talked after he came into the precinct to discuss the case, and he wanted to get back together. I told him we had a lot to work on before that ever happened, and he would have to work for it. These gifts… this is him working for it. And the tickets are from him, too. He wanted me to go with a friend and enjoy something he knows that I've always wanted to see. And, if you have noticed, all the gifts have a theme…"

"The 'twelve days of Christmas.' Yeah, I saw that. The tree you got with the little partridge, the bracelet you're wearing looks like 'five golden rings,' that toy with the geese laying eggs… I don't remember the other gifts, and how does 'The Nutcracker' fit in?" Amanda asked, puzzled.

"Day two was a Christmas ornament that is in the tree at the precinct, day three was an animated cartoon video on my phone, day four was candles… those are in my bathroom at home," Liv smiled, remembering the cute candleholder. "And, as for 'The Nutcracker,' David said that his daughter saw the ballet a couple years ago and referred to the ballet dancers as swans… hence the 'seven swans a-swimming' line. I'm just wondering how he's going to pull off 'eight maids a-milking.'"

"Deliver eight gallons of milk?" Amanda quipped, trying to come up with her own ideas.

"I have no idea. I never know what he's going to come up with next, and he ends up surprising me. He's no longer working for it, though. I told him that he gets no physical contact with me until after the twelve days, and I still want to talk to him about stuff, but I told him that I'm pretty much giving in. I didn't know he would go to such great lengths to get me, and I can't wait to see what happens next," Liv replied.

"You love him, don't you?"

Olivia smiled brightly at her friend. "Yeah, I do."

They arrived at the theatre and thoroughly enjoyed the entire ballet. Afterward, both women decided on a nightcap of food and beverage, despite Cragen having told them to be at work at their usual time. They had the limo driver stop at a local restaurant where the two dined on lobster and shrimp and drank enough to feel a little buzz.

Finally, the limo eventually dropped off Amanda at her place, after information both Olivia and the driver that she had taken a cab to her friend's. Then, the driver dropped off Olivia and refused the tip she had given him.

Olivia stumbled through her apartment, too tired to move normally. She barely managed to successfully to undress and redress in her nighttime attire. Then, in an instant, she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 20, 2012.**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S RESIDENCE.**

**10:00 AM.**

Through her sleepy haze, Olivia could hear an insistent buzzing, and her iPhone's vibrating buzz on the nightstand. She sat up and smacked the clock, noticing the late time.

Her phone had several voicemails and texts on it, all of them from her coworkers wondering where she was and if she was okay… even Amanda. As she scrolled through the messages, the doorbell had stopped buzzing. Minutes later, however, a loud knocking pierced the silence. Whoever had been outside the building, laying it on with the buzzer had managed to get inside.

Liv set her phone aside and made her way to her front door. A check through the peephole and she spotted both Nick Amaro and Cragen's faces. She quickly opened the door and the two men barreled in without asking.

"I told you that you and Rollins could go out last night… she came in early, with a little hangover… what the hell happened to you?" Cragen demanded.

Liv wiped the sleep out of her eyes and rubbed her head, mussing up her already tousled chocolate hair. "It's not a hangover… I think I was too tired last night and I just collapsed into bed and forgot to set my alarm. I'm sorry."

"We were worried," Nick informed her. "When it's ten in the morning and you're not answering your phone or the door..."

"We were just about to break down the door," Cragen finished.

"I'm really sorry. Let me get showered and dressed quickly and I'll be right out," she stated and headed off into her bedroom.

Less than an hour later, she emerged in black dress pants, her signature black boots, a dark purple blouse paired with a black velvet business jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her silver "Fearlessness" pendant showcased around her neck, and the light hint of makeup on her natural beautiful olive skin face.

"Ready!" she announced to the two men sitting on her sofa. They stood up as they watched her move from her bedroom doorway to her coat closet at lightning speed.

They quickly stood up and followed Liv and she headed out the door.

Around one in the afternoon, Liv was still getting teased for coming in late. Amanda started to tease her about finally giving and sneaking off to David's to be with him. Liv laughed and smiled at the end, but informed her friend that that was not the case.

She was working on going through files from past cases, a punishment by Cragen for being late, when a delivery man came in. "Olivia Benson," he called out.

Liv looked up at noticed the young man in a uniform. He carried plastic bags in this hands and a coffee mug. "That's me."

He came over at the stuff down on her desk. "I hope you're hungry, 'cause there is a lot of food here." He set the coffee cup down and started pulling Fat Free/Sugar Free Rocky Road Ice Cream and Greek yogurt. "This is a mocha latte with fat free whipped cream. Have fun." The young man stated and took the empty bags with him on the way out.

A folded piece of paper was tucked into the paper holder on the cup. She pulled it out and read it.

"_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_I gave to you…_

_I certainly wasn't sending eight maids milking._

_That would be too weird._

_So, I sent you some dairy products._

_I know you love Rocky Road ice cream and Greek yogurt._

_And, I know these drinks aren't your favorite,_

_But I needed something with milk in it…_

_And you've had this before._

_See, I'm a good boyfriend-to-be._

_I remember things._

_Love you."_

She smiled. David knew her favorite ice cream and yogurt. It was fitting with the "eight maids a-milking" theme and very sweet and cute. And, he was right: Lattes weren't her favorite drink, but in the event her go-to coffee wasn't available, a mocha latte with fat free whipped cream is what she ended up ordering.

"Feeling hungry?" Cragen asked from behind her.

Liv folded the paper quickly and slipped into her pocket. "No, it's another gift… that I'm not going to eat right now, since I already had lunch." She grabbed the ice cream and yogurt and headed over to the refrigerator and packed them into the freezer before heading back and taking a sip of her latte.

"So, he's resorted to feeding you now, has he?" Nick inquired.

"The man knows how to make me happy," Olivia answered and smirked at him. He knew that she meant more than just presents and food, but decided not to take the bait.

"What man?" Munch asked.

It occurred to Olivia that Munch and Fin, and possibly Cragen didn't know who the guy was. Only Nick and Amanda. She found it odd, in her head, that the new sort-of-new people were the only two who knew that it was David, and the three people she knew the longest were in the dark.

Amanda, deciding that maybe Olivia didn't want to broadcast her love life – or possible future love life – to everyone in the squad room, chose to answer for her friend. "That's her business, Munch. I think that we should let it go and get on with our work."

"I agree," Cragen stated and waited until everyone got the hint and went back to their own desks, before going into his.

Olivia looked over at Amanda, who was looking at her, and gave her a smile and a silent "thank you." Amanda nodded back and went back to work.

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 21, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**3:34 PM.**

All was quiet and uneventful in the room. Police officers and detectives talked to witness and victims and suspects of random crimes of sexual violence and child abuse and neglect. The officers and detectives checked out alibis and leads and managed to solve some of the cases within the day. Mostly, it was a quiet and slow day… which was odd. Usually, before, during and after the holidays is when they were the busiest.

Olivia was slightly preoccupied with wondering what gift would appear this time around. There was nothing sitting on her desk in the morning or when she came back from lunch. Usually, the gifts that didn't appear quietly, came delivered and with a big fuss.

While typing up reports on incidents from earlier in the day, Liv heard people murmuring and the commotion and looked up to see nine tall skinny women dressed in sexy Santa outfits… It took a moment for her to realize they were nine dancers from the Radio City Rockettes.

The closest one to her was a tall blonde with a bright blue eyes and a bright smile. "You're Olivia Benson, right?"

Liv was stunned. What had David done? These were the freaking _Rockettes_! "Umm… yes, I'm Olivia."

"Okay. We have a gift for you today," the blonde Rockette informed her and looked at the other girls, who instantly fell into a line.

A crowd formed around them as the women started performing a dance number – along with their world-famous kicks – to the tune of "The Twelve Days of Christmas" starting around the ninth day.

Olivia sat there and watched in awe and slight embarrassment. They were told to perform just for her… which was odd to her, since she was a straight woman watching a bunch of tall, leggy beauties in revealing costumes dance for her. But, a part of her was in total bliss at the lengths that David was going to to get her these gifts. Expensive jewelry and objects, tickets to her favorite ballet and, now, the Rockettes… it's not like he had to try harder to be with her since she already told him that she would be.

When they ended their song and dance, everyone in the morning applauded and tried to get autographs. One of the dancers, this time a brunette with brown eyes came up to Liv.

"So, did you enjoy our performance?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, very much. Thank you," Olivia replied.

"He said that you might not like a bunch of women dancing for you, but he knew it would make you smile," the young woman continued. "He really loves you!" When the brunette detective lit up when she heard that comment, it caused great joy in the dancer. "You love him, too, don't you?"

"Very much!" Liv beamed.

"Lucky… he's _really_ cute and sexy. He's a keeper."

Olivia blushed and looked the dancer in the eyes. "And, all of that cute and sexiness is mine."

The dancer laughed and bounced over to her friends. They waved goodbye to everyone and headed out. Everyone left in the squad room took a glance at Olivia, wondering what was so special about her that she was receiving something every single day. Those who knew her knew that she was being doted on by someone; those who knew who the person was that was giving her gifts were happy for her… she was being treated like a queen and she was in love.

Olivia ignored everyone and pulled out her iPhone to start texting David. _"The Rockettes, David?!"_

It didn't take very long for him to respond, which made her wonder if he was even bothering with work. Surely, he had other cases to work through… or did Barba come back and relieved David of his duties. She didn't know. _"9 ladies dancing… they r ladies & they dance… Did u luv it?"_

"_Yes. It's kinda weird having 9 sexy women dancing 4 me… in barely-there costumes."_ She texted back to him.

"_I know. But, it was fun. I asked & paid them… they thought it was cute & sweet."_ He replied.

"_It was. That's what 1 of the dancers said. I told her that ur mine, just in case she had any ideas…"_

"_Even if she did, I wouldn't b interested. My heart b/longs 2 u. "_

Olivia blushed, big time, at David's text. Yeah, she was definitely in love with him. Maybe, this was it for her; David was the one she was meant to be with. It was funny, when she thought about it, how it even started. They were working a case that eventually turned into something larger and corrupt, and David Haden stepped in to help. The moment Olivia had walked into Cragen's office and David turned around… that was it. She obviously didn't know it, at that moment, she was meeting her future.

The future… Liv stared off into space and imagined their future together. Maybe five years from now, she and David could be married and celebrating Christmas with their kids – something she desperately wanted. Learning about the religious and commercial aspects of the holiday and Santa Claus, putting ornaments on a Christmas tree, buying new toys and clothes for their growing toddler and infant – in her fantasy, they had two kids.

It was a nice fantasy, one that Olivia prayed to God to make it happen. As the years went by, it made her more and more upset that she didn't have someone to share her life with; that she didn't have a family to call her own – with kids of her own.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head and made a silent prayer, in her head, that this Christmas and the following year would be different. Liv wasn't very religious and never really prayed before, but this was different. David was the one and she needed this to work and she wanted to have a family with him. She prayed to God, begging him to grant her this prayer.

"Liv, are you okay?" a male voice asked.

Olivia opened her eyes to see Nick staring at her, and she felt a bit of wetness making its way down her left cheek and the beginnings of tears in both eyes. She hadn't realized that she was on the verge of crying because of her desperation.

She wiped the tear away and rubbed her eyes until the wetness went away. "I'm fine, Nick, just thinking about something. It's okay. They're… happy tears."

Nick smiled at her. "If you ever doubted that he loved you, you can't anymore. He paid the Rockettes to come perform for you."

"I never doubted his love. I'm just… he keeps surprising me with the gifts he comes up with," Liv replied.

"So, day ten is tomorrow… 'Ten lords a-leaping.' How is he going to pull off that one?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I never know what to expect with him. I mean, a gold bracelet from _Cartier_, ballet tickets, the Rockettes… and then, Christmas ornaments, candles, food. So, I have no idea what he's going to give me tomorrow," Olivia explained. "I'll just wait and be surprised."

**SATURDAY, DECEMBER 22, 2012.**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S RESIDENCE.**

**12:18 PM.**

Olivia was at home, eating a sandwich while watching the weather. It was another slow weekend and she just got home from work. All that she had done was finish paperwork and follow up on other outstand cases she and the Special Victims Unit were working on.

Everything was finished and she had decided, after getting permission from Cragen, to take off and relax. Throughout the entire morning, Olivia kept checking the entrances to the squad room and her phone… waiting for David's next gift. So far, nothing had shown up. When she left work, she had texted him to tell she was going to be at home, so he should send his gift to her residence.

He hadn't texted back yet and nothing showed up at her door yet.

After barely watching the weather, Liv heard the sound of something moving over the hardwood of her floor. She glanced toward the sound and noticed an envelope on the floor by her front door.

She stood up and walked over to pick it up. After nine days, Olivia was no longer surprised at how her gifts came to her… today wasn't going to be any different.

She opened it up and read the card that she pulled out.

"_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me:_

_So, yesterday I sent you scantily-clad ladies…_

_Tonight, I'm sending you something else, scantily-clad._

_Not me._

_Tonight at 9, Amanda Rollins, Melinda Warner,_

_Casey Novak, and Alex Cabot will be sent to your home._

_At 9:30, you will receive your present._

_Love, David."_

She stared at it. What the hell was he talking about? Scantily-clad… It took a moment, and it finally hit her. Only her female friends were coming over and something scantily-clad was going to show up… male strippers!

Liv moved to grab her phone and called up David's number. It took a couple rings, but he finally answered it.

"Hey, Livvy… did you see the precursor to your present?"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, DAVID?!" she shouted at the phone. "Are you, seriously, going to send male strippers to me?"

"I thought you and your friends would enjoy it," he replied innocently.

"Okay, yesterday's Rockettes were pushing it. They were entertaining, but I don't really enjoy having young women in skimpy outfits perform a dance just for me. And, I'm not about to have young, nearly naked men dance for me… I don't care if my friends enjoy it; I won't," Liv explained loudly, and softened her voice. "I thought you loved me."

"I do, baby. I know you probably won't enjoy it too much, but I seriously couldn't think of anything for 'ten lords a-leaping.' So, I decided to have it be for your friends and you."

"Can't you just perform something for me?" she asked, hopeful.

"Baby, I can't dance and I have no coordination. It would suck… plus, you said, no physical contact. Wouldn't me coming over to perform for you count as contact? David inquired.

"You could always make a video," Liv suggest and started envisioning a video of David doing a strip tease. Part of it kind of turned her on… and made her laugh out loud.

"What's so funny? You're the one who suggested it and now you're laughing? You don't think I can do something like that?" David pretended to sound hurt.

"No, I was just picturing it in my head. You dancing and doing a strip tease. It looks kind of sexy, and kind of funny. I'm sure you could pull it off, though."

"Okay, your friends got invitations… call and cancel them. I have another idea for tonight… if you'll allow one night of contact," David stated and hoped she would grant him this night.

Part of Olivia wanted to hold off for a couple more days, at least until the twelfth day, but maybe giving in for one night wouldn't be so bad. Part of her really wanted to see what he came up with… and she was glad she didn't have to suffer through male strippers. Having nearly-naked, oiled up men shaking their packages in her face wasn't her idea of a fun night. "Okay. One night, David, then I'm holding you off for a couple more nights."

"Great!" he got excited and was about to hang up.

"David? Before you go, call the male strippers and tell them to go to Alex's house. Her birthday is coming up. I'll tell her to expect a birthday present, along with Casey, Melinda, and Amanda," she suggested and smiled. Even though Casey, Melinda, and Alex didn't know Amanda all that well, it would be fun to see them enjoy her cast-off gift.

"Will do. See you tonight, Livvy. I love you!" he told her, sweetly.

Liv smiled and blushed. "Love you, too," she stated and hung up. For a moment, she felt like a schoolgirl again… feeling so in love with the cutest guy in the world and feeling all those butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She knew she was too old to feel this way about someone… and, given her history with men and trust, she probably shouldn't put so much trust into a future that might not happen.

But, Olivia hadn't felt this way about a guy since she was seventeen. David was different than any man she had never been with. This was their second go-around at a relationship and, even with the gifts and feelings building up, this time was going to be different… stronger. And, this time, it was public and everyone was going to know… most of them knew already.

This time, it was going to work. It had to; she couldn't imagine living the rest of her life alone, or without David. This was it for her.

After a moment, Liv came out of her own world, and remembered that she had to call her friends. She wished Alex an early happy birthday and told her about her present coming over later that night. She called Amanda, Casey, and Melinda and told them of the change of plans, and told them to have fun.

Later that night, Olivia ordered Chinese… just in case, and made her home look sexy and presentable. She also made sure that David's gifts were on display in obvious places. The tree was still in her bedroom, the calling birds candles were replaced on top of her dresser and lit, she was still wearing the bracelet with the five gold rings, and the 'six geese a-laying' toy was on a little table in her living room. And, speaking of candles, every single one in the apartment was lit, and the lamps were dimmed or turned off to give off a very romantic vibe.

With the Chinese food delivered and ready to eat on her coffee table, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses, Liv was all ready for David and whatever he was going to do for her gift.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She moved to get it and burst into laughter upon seeing David standing there. He was wearing a cheap version of some medieval English lord's attire.

"Don't laugh; it's what I found at a costume shop. The cashier kid thought I lost my mind," David stood there, stoic and deadpan, as if being dressed that way was completely normal.

"Clearly," Liv stated through her giggles.

"Can you just let me in, before your neighbors start staring and asking questions?" he inquired, begging her with those stunning blue eyes.

Liv calmed down and stepped aside to let him and then closed and locked the door. She also noticed David holding a bag. It was probably a change of clothes. She also noticed that he was staring at her apartment and the ambience. "You wanted one night… is this okay?" she asked, suddenly shy and unsure.

David set his bag down and turned to face her. "It's perfect. But, I came here to perform, so… In here or the bedroom?" he asked as he wandered around the room.

She bit her tongue at the obvious response to him "performing" in the bedroom and decided to take a safer route. "Um… in here. You're really going to do a strip tease, aren't you?"

"Are you having regrets about letting go of those strippers?" he inquired.

"Let's see how your performance goes, and then I'll answer," she replied and moved to sit on her sofa and waited.

David opened his bag and grabbed a CD and moved to her stereo and popped it in and turned to face her. "Please, be kind. I've actually never done this before."

"I can believe that."

David glared at her and pressed play on the remote. He started doing an awkward bump-and-grind to a dance version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

Olivia tried, but couldn't but giggled softly, and gasped when he ripped off Velcro sleeves, followed closely by the collar and bodice of the shirt… thing. He wore a white, long-sleeved nylon shirt under the costume that showed off the muscles of his biceps and chest. _So far, so good_, she thought.

He continued to move to the beat and slowly started pulling down the bottoms. They were white and poufy and looked humorous…

Liv's eyes widened after he kicked them off and stood straight. "You're wearing tights?"

"Leggings… I needed something that was comfortable," David answered and continued to dance awkwardly.

"Well, hurry up and take them off," Liv commented and moved to grab an egg roll. She bit into it as David whipped off the velvety hat with the feather in it. The song was getting close to the last verses, so David started to move faster and he pulled the leggings down to reveal red and green silk boxer shorts. "Oh, how festive…" she mused aloud.

David kicked off the leggings and quickly moved to the shirt and pulled it off, revealing his bare chest. He didn't have a chiseled body, but it was still sexy. The song ended and David moved to lean over Olivia.

He took the remains of the egg roll and set it on the coffee table and moved to whisper in her ear, "I have a partridge in my pear tree, do you want to see?"

Liv burst into laughter… a sound that David loved hearing. Her laugh was so sexy, to him. "You're a freak, you know that?" she managed to state between the laughter.

"Yes, but I'm your freak. Come here," he told her softly and moved his lips against hers.

She loved kissing him; the taste of him against her lips and tongue made her lose it. She managed to keep herself connected to him as she stood up. The food neglected, for now, Olivia started pulling David toward her bedroom. She needed to touch him, to love him tonight. It would suffice until the next couple days until he finished with his gift-giving and they figured out where things were headed…

David was more than willing to let her lead him into the private sanctuary that was her bedroom. It was where he got to see who Olivia was as a woman. The kinds of clothes and under garments she wore, what kind of lingerie she had, the books she liked to read at night – when she had the time – and the bath products she liked to use in her private bathroom.

Either later or tomorrow, they would probably talk about things that still needed to be discussed… tonight was just two people who loved each other and needed to desperately reconnect on a physical level.

A couple hours later, David and Olivia were lounging in bed, their bodies covered by Liv's white bed sheet. David had left the bed earlier to go grab some of the Chinese food and the wine and wine glasses and brought it in. They fed each other some food before placing the cartons on her desk. The candles, save for the ones in the bedroom, had been blown out for safety reasons. The ones in her bedroom cast a soft golden glow over the room and especially Olivia's skin.

Liv took a sip of her wine before handing the glass back to David to set on the nightstand. "We still need to talk, you know?"

"I know, Liv. I just wanted to bask for a little while. I missed you," David replied softly.

"I missed you, too. I hated that we had to break up."

"Do you… do you think that if the Pena case hadn't happened… would we still be together?"

"Yes, it would have. I was falling for you, David," Liv told him and threaded the fingers of her right hand with the fingers of his right hand. "We would've still been a conflict of interest, like we are now, but we could've, and we can, work it out. I want this thing between us to last. I _need_ it to last, David."

Her last sentence, she had moved to look at him and begged him with her big brown eyes. David was powerless to deny her anything, especially if he wanted what she wanted. "We're going to make sure that this thing lasts for a long time..." He wanted to tell her that it was possible that they were going to last forever, but he couldn't. He had a surprise up his sleeve and had to wait a couple days to give it to her.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was officially Day Eleven. After their phone call earlier, he had revised his plans for the present. This is one he was going to present to her personally, no matter what she said.

His thoughts were interrupted by Olivia's phone going off.

She groaned; this usually happened when Cragen needed her for a case. Liv was ready to move out of David's arms and out of the nice warm bed that had been heated by their lovemaking.

She unlocked it and glanced at the screen. It was a message from Amanda. Liv opened it and read. _"Thank David 4 this gift! Pic attached, this is after they lost their English Lords costumes… BTW, this was ur gift, where r u?"_ She scrolled down and saw Amanda and Alex surrounded by nearly naked men. Casey was in the background getting a lap dance from one of the strippers and Melinda was talking to another one.

Olivia cracked up and turned the phone to let David see. "I think they're enjoying your present for me."

He started laughing. "Well, now I'm glad I didn't send them to you. Look at their bodies."

"I'd much rather prefer yours over theirs any day, sweetie," Liv stated and an idea popped into her head, regarding Amanda's question. She turned back to her phone and sent a reply message. _"This was my revised gift:"_ She typed and moved to the phone to camera before angling it to get a good shot of her and David together. "Say cheese, David!"

"You're not sending that to them, are you?" he inquired.

"Just to Amanda. She knows about us. Don't worry, nothing inappropriate and for-my-eyes-only is showing." Liv posted the pic to the message she had typed. Even with the candles, it was a great image. And, she sent it to her friend.

It only took a moment before Amanda replied back to her. _"Whoa! What was the gift?"_

"Don't tell her I performed a strip tease for you, Livvy," David pleaded.

"I'll type whatever I want to type, it's my phone… and stop reading my messages," she answered and started typing, _"He came over & performed 4 me. It ended well. I prefer it over the strippers."_

"_Lucky u! Have a gr8 nite… ;)"_ is what came back.

"_I will. Goodnight."_ Olivia responded and set her phone back on her nightstand.

"So, are we going to continue to have a 'great night'?" David asked, starting to run his hands up and down her arms.

Liv shivered at his touch and developed goose bumps over her smooth, and quickly heating, skin. She looked up at him with hooded eyes, making the milk chocolate color of her eyes go dark, and she smiled.

David maneuvered them until he was on top of her again. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered against her skin.

"Love you, too, David," she replied and they continued to make love.

**SUNDAY, DECEMBER 23, 2012.**

**CENTRAL PARK.**

**3:00 PM.**

Olivia had woken up that morning, expect to feel David spooned up against her – the last position they were in before falling asleep. But, all he felt was her white comforter tucked against her bare backside. She turned over to see him gone and a note resting on the pillow.

The initial sadness she felt about being abandoned after a memorable night of making love for hours, evaporated and was replaced with hopefulness. It was Day Eleven and she was going to get another gift. If she remembered correctly, the line was "eleven pipers piping." Once again, as with the other days, Olivia was at a loss at what David would come up with. He had managed to surprise with every single day. Something told her, even before reading the note, today would be no different.

She switched on her bedside lamp and rubbed the sleepy stuff from her eyes and began to read.

"_So, it's the eleventh day of Christmas…_

_And I, as your true love, am giving you_

_A glorious afternoon in Central Park._

_I've arranged your gift there._

_You have to meet me there by three…_

_At the entrance at 96__th__ & Central Park West._

_See you then, my love."_

And so, she was standing at the entrance of 96th and Central Park West. It was chilly and she was insanely cold and getting annoyed with David. He had to get there soon or she was walking home and texting him.

Moments later, she felt someone's arms wrap around her coated waist. Her cop instincts made her spin around, ready to attack whoever had touched her. Upon seeing David's face, she calmed down.

"You should know better than to sneak up and touch a woman like that. Hell, you should know better than to try that with a cop. I may not have my gun on me, but that doesn't mean I couldn't have killed you," Liv scolded him as she tried to calm her heart after being startled.

"You're right; I'm sorry," he responded softly and moved to wrap his arms around her waist again. This time, she was aware of him and let him bring her closer.

When their lips touched for a tender kiss, it ignited the fire from last night and both of their bodies became heated, chasing away the chilled New York air.

As they separated, Liv moaned and smiled. "So, what's my gift today?"

David reluctantly let go of her body and took her by the hand. "Follow me, please." He led her into the park for about a half-hour until he came to one of the clearings and Liv noticed a group of carolers and some people with flutes standing together, waiting.

She smiled at David, again, and they walked faster over to the group. David let go of her hand for a moment to go over and say something to the group. They smiled and nodded before moving to stand in their correct harmonizing spaces.

As David moved to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, those playing flutes lifted up the instruments and started playing a harmony. And soon, the carolers started to sing "I'll Be Home for Christmas." As the pair cuddled and watched, a crowd began to gather and watch the performance.

"So, I get the 'pipers piping' part of the gift, but there aren't eleven of them?" Liv inquired softly into David's ear when she craned her neck to look at him.

"They only had four flautists in their group. I wasn't going to go find any more. This is perfect," David replied, placing a small kiss on her lips before she moved her head to continue watching the performers.

"Yes, it is," Olivia stated.

She was in complete awe, once again, at what David could accomplish. He seemed to pull some amazing connections for a lot of the extravagant gifts he had given her. She wondered what tomorrow was going to bring. It was the twelfth and final day and the gift had to top every one that came before it. The anticipation excited her; the anticipation was what she was going to miss after tomorrow's gift came.

**MONDAY, DECEMBER 24, 2012.**

**SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUAD ROOM.**

**6:00 PM.**

The whole day had been absolutely boring for everyone in the SVU. One would think that, on the day before Christmas, there were would be more incidents of domestic violence from custody issues, rejected gifts, pre-Christmas drinking… and perverted and pedophilic Santas who got a little too greedy in wanting to fulfill their own Christmas desires. Most of the cases they were seeing were open and shut, or filed away until after the holidays.

Out of all the detectives, Nick was the only one not working for Christmas Eve and Christmas. He was spending the holiday at home with his mother and daughter, and being very civilized with his wife, Maria. They were separated and trying to work things out, but given that she lived in DC with their daughter… it was difficult for Nick to be completely civilized with her. He loved his wife and just wished they could be okay and together again. When he married her, he had never planned on separating or divorcing her… which is why he never filed for either one, and hoped that Maria wouldn't do the same.

Meanwhile, back at the precinct, the group of detectives were waiting to be let out for Christmas. Munch was the only one who had no problem working alone on Christmas, given that he was Jewish and didn't celebrate. He would gladly take over the reins for the day while Cragen also took off work to see his own family.

Olivia was waiting for her Christmas gift. She was stewing in suspense and knew that David knew she was. He had to know, by now, that she wasn't a very patient woman… especially when she was anticipating a big finish.

Finally, a group of people walked in and started setting up an entire band. Cragen came out of his office and stopped them.

"You guys can't be in here. We need this space to do our jobs," he informed them.

One of the roadies setting up approached him. "It's a gift for Olivia Benson. He wanted us to come in, do a number and stuff, and then we'll go. We promise," the man said. "So, where is Olivia Benson?" Cragen pointed him in the direction of Liv's desk, where she sat in shock at was happening. "Wow! You're a babe! That boyfriend of yours is one lucky bastard!"

She blushed, "thanks… and, I think I'm the lucky one." Liv stood up and approached them and looked at Cragen. "Let them do this; I'll make sure they're gone shortly after, okay?"

Cragen stared at her and the group. "Fine, just don't make a mess." He went back into his office.

About an hour later, the group was set up and then started to perform a rock version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas," starting at Day Twelve. They weren't twelve drummers, but it was enough. Even Cragen came out and watched the performance.

They continued to sing until the last line. They got as far as "Two turtles dove, and a…" but suddenly stopped playing and singing. Everyone was confused until David appeared and stepped in front of Olivia and got down on one knee.

The crowd gasped and stared in wonder at the romantic moment happening before them. Olivia had, all of the sudden, become oblivious to everything around her, except for David. She gasped and got emotional. "Oh, my God," she whispered.

"I love you, Olivia… will you marry me?" he asked in a slight sing-song voice.

His voice, alone, turned her to butter. But, the actual question made her lose it. Of all the ideas she had for Day Twelve's gift… a rock concert and a proposal wasn't one of them. David had managed to outdo every day that had come before this.

She was so in love with him at this point and, honestly, she couldn't picture spending the rest of her life with anyone but David Haden. She wanted to marry him; she wanted to have a family with him, with children; she wanted to grow old with him, watching their family expand… He was her life, and that was it.

"So…?" David inquired, getting nervous when Liv still hadn't answered his question. She was emotional and in tears and he just wanted her to say yes and just hold her.

Olivia realized she still hadn't answered him. "Oh! Sorry… yes, I'll marry you, David," she stated through tears and pulled him to his feet. David slipped the ring onto her finger and wrapped himself around her. Liv kissed him fiercely on the lips. She honestly didn't care anymore about what people thought about them and didn't care about the consequences. She was marrying David, no matter what. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Livvy," he said against her lips and lost himself in her kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, the two finally separated and noticed people around chattering and congratulating them on this moment. Liv felt insanely happy in that moment and couldn't stop smiling.

Cragen approached them and turned to address the crowd. "Okay, the show is over. The band can go. We need to get back to work." He then turned to the newly engaged couple and shook David's hand before giving Olivia a small hug. "Congratulations, you two. It took a few days for me to realize that it was David who was sending you gifts… and then I realized, by her reaction… she was in love." He saw Olivia's somewhat shocked expression. "I've been a cop for about as long as you've been alive, Liv. It was easy to figure out. You guys are a conflict of interest, and probably shouldn't be together… but, I doubt that's going to stop you. The three of us and the DA can figure this out after the holidays. You two should go and enjoy your Christmas."

Olivia let go of David for a moment to hug Cragen again. "Thank you, Captain. That means a lot to me."

"You're like a daughter to me, Olivia. I'm not going to stop you from being happy. You deserve this more than anyone," he told her before letting go. "Go on, get out of here. Enjoy the holiday."

Liv smiled and turned back to David. "Come on. I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay," he agreed, nervously and let her lead him out to the elevators. Before one came available, Liv pulled him aside and pulled him close.

"There's still a lot I want to talk about, about our breakup, but I just want to say this to you now, since we're engaged… I want to say it before I forget…," she choked out, trying to figure out how she was going to say what she wanted to say.

"What is it, baby?" he inquired, cupping her face. "Tell me."

"I want… I know we just got back together and engaged, but… I want to start a family, okay? I want us to have a family… A few days ago, I had this vision in my head about us… five years from now. We were celebrating Christmas at home, putting ornaments and lights on our Christmas tree and we were explaining the concept of Christmas and Santa to our toddler, and buying toys and clothes for both the toddler and our new baby. I want that to happen, David. You have no idea, how bad I want that," Liv stated, her voice practically desperate toward the end.

"Liv… I promise you, right now, that we will have a family. We will have a toddler and a new baby… We'll teach them about Christmas and Santa and Hanukkah… 'cause, I'm Jewish, by the way."

Olivia looked shocked and laughed. "Seriously? I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, well… it hasn't come up, obviously. But, I want our children to know about both. They don't have to be Jewish or whatever religion you are or want them to be… I just want them to know and understand both of them. Is that okay?" David asked.

"Of course, it's okay. I don't really have a religion, but I do celebrate Christmas. I would love them to learn about both," she replied and they paused… "Do you realize, we're already discussing religious stuff and children…? We already sound like parents-to-be."

"Well, let's go home… and we can make that happen."

Olivia smiled and the two made their way home, ready to start their new life together… and a family that Liv always dreamed of. Hopefully, it would happen.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL…**


End file.
